The kiss that changed everything
by 88wiseowls
Summary: Katie Gardner is jealous. Travis Stoll is confused. They are meant for each other but Travis is dating someone else. Can they realise there feelings for each other before it's too late? Prequel to Pumpkins
1. Jealousy

**AN: This is the prequel to my Halloween one shot,Pumpkins. Hope that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story apart from the very annoying Jessica Fletcher.**

 **Chapter 1- Jealousy**

Katie Gardner was jealous. There was no other way of describing it. She'd told Jessica Fletcher everything and that bitch had thrown herself at Travis the first chance she got. So Katie was jealous.

Katie had told Jessica all about her crush on Travis and the feeling he had that he pranked her to get her attention. Jessica had pretended to care but as soon as Katie's back was turned she sunk her claws into him. The day Katie had discovered them was burned into her brain.

 _Flashback_

Katie was walking in the woods, looking for Travis. She had decided to tell him about her feelings for him.

"Travis" Jessica's sickly sweet voice asked making her stop in her tracks.

"Yeah" Travis answered. Katie dived behind a tree. She seemed to be spying on Travis a lot lately.

"Will you go out with me?" Jessica asked. Anger shot through Katie. She strained her ears but couldn't hear Travis' answer. Frustrated she peeked round the tree.

Her heart plummeted at the sight of them kissing and she ran back to her cabin tears threatening to fall any minute.

 _End Flashback_

Katie dug the trowel into the ground pretending that it was Jessica's face. It helped with her anger. She hadn't spoken to Travis ever since he told her the news.

 _Flashback_

Katie walked out of her cabin furiously drying her eyes. She headed for the strawberry fields hoping they would help her cope with the pain. All of a sudden she walked into someone. She looked up. It was Travis.

"Hey,Katie" Travis said. "Guess what?"

"What" she asked a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I have a new girlfriend" Travis announced.

"Oh,who?" Katie asked trying to hold back tears. Travis opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut across him.

"Me!" Jessica announced running over. "Right, honey?" she asked flinging her arms around Travis and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Travis nodded.

Katie couldn't stand it any longer. She burst into tears and ran to the strawberry fields. Behind her she could hear Jessica telling Travis that her crush had a new girlfriend. Got that right Katie thought bitterly.

 _End Flashback_

Katie sank down to the base of the tree, put her head in her hands, and cried. She wasn't ashamed. But why,just why, did hher life have to be so unfair? And why did everyone she'd ever loved have to break her heart. She guessed that the talk she'd had with Aphrodite was kind of true.

 _Flashback_

Katie was walking past the edge of the forest when she saw a woman sitting on the ground.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The woman looked up and Katie gasped.

The woman was stunning. She had brown hair and big green eyes. However as she watched her appearance changed until she was blonde with big blue eyes. Katie was instantly jealous. All of the boys seemed to think that was what girls should look like. The problem was,she didn't look like that. But she knew who the woman was.

"Aphrodite" she said. The woman smiled and placed a finger to her lips.

"I'm here to talk to a couple of people about there love life, you're one of them"Aphrodite said excitedly. Inside Katie groaned,you did not want Aphrodite taking an interest in your love life.

Katie politely listened to Aphrodite talk about how she was going to have heartbreaks but would eventually get a happy ending. After she'd finished the goddess got up, walked away and vanished in a burst of golden light.

 _End Flashback_

Katie thought about Aphrodite's words. Her heart was defientily getting broken, at the moment. However the goddess had said that she would get a happy ending. That was very rare for a demigod. But who was it with? Maybe... Travis?

Katie silently cursed. Why did she have to think about Travis? Every time he was mentioned she wanted to break down in tearor attack something.

Katie Gardner was defientily jealous. There was no other way of describing it.

 **AN: So that's the first chapter. What do you think. I had a lot of flashbacks in there. II wasn't expecting their to be so many but Oh,we'll.**


	2. Confused

**An: is anyone actually reading this? Do you all think I'm dead for not updating in nearly two months? I am very sorry and actually can't think of any excuses other than I am just really lazy. So without any more interruptions here is the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jessica Fletcher and the plot**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Confused**

Travis Stoll was confused. Really confused. Him and Katie had been very good friends but now she wasn't talking to him. She hasn't been talking to him or his new girlfriend ever since they became a thing.

Travis spotted his girlfriend,Jessica, heading his way and quickly ducked behind a tree. He had been avoiding her a lot lately. It was mainly because she had become really clingy needing to know where he was every second of the day. However as he looked at the small clearing behind the tree he groaned. It was the same one.

 _flashback_

Travis was walking through the woods looking for Katie. He had decided, against his better judgement, to tell Katie about his crush on her. Jessica Fletcher suddenly stepped into his path. Travis groaned inwardly. He really didn't need to be talking to that slut right now.

"Travis" Jessica said in her sickly sweet voice, walking towards him and moving her hips in a way that was probably supposed to be sudictive.

"Yeah" Travis replied knowing that he couldn't run away without seeming rude. He just hoped that the conversation would be over quickly.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked smiling as if being her boyfriend was the best thing ever. Travis stared at her in shock trying to figure out a polite way to say no. Before he could say anything she crashed her lips onto his. Travis was to shocked to pull away.

"I guess that's a yes" she said as she pulled away. Jessica then ran off leaving Travis to wonder what had just happened.

 _end flashback_

Travis headed towards the strawberry fields where Katie was digging. He really wanted to talk to her as he felt like she was the only person who would understand. The only problem was that she had been avoiding him recently.

"Travis" Jessica yelled running up to him. She threw her arms round him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Katie looked over saw them and ran away. Travis' heart sank as he thought of the time he had told her about him and Jessica.

 _flashback_

Travis headed towards the Demeter cabin hoping that Katie would be there. Suddenly someone bbumped into him. It was Katie.

"Hey Katie, guess what?" Travis said trying to sound excited. He had a feeling that he had failed.

"What?" Katie asked. She sounded upset.

"I have a new girlfriend" he announced trying to sound excited.

"Oh,who?" Katie asked. She sounded as excited as he felt.

"Me!" Jessica yelled running up and kissing him on the cheek. She looked at him expectantly. Travis nodded wishing that it was anyone else. Preferably Katie.

He saw Katie run away and watched her barely listening to Jessica's explanation of why. However something inside him told him that Jessica wasn't telling him the true story.

 _end flashback_

Travis managed to wriggle out of Jessica's embrace and head back to the Hermes cabin. He needed some time to think and hoped that she wouldn't bother him there. When he got there he glanced over at the Aphrodite cabin and was reminded of the time that he met the goddess herself.

 _flashback_

Travis was walking to archery when he saw a woman sitting under a tree. Travis walked over and cleared his throat wondering whether she needed directions. The woman looked up and him and Travis caught his breath. She was gorgeous.

She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. All of the boys seemed to find that gorgeous. However as he watched she changed. Her hair became chestnut brown and her eyes grass green. She looked exactly like Katie. Travis thought that she looked even more beautiful like that.

Aphrodite smiled at him making Travis feel nervous. He had heard the stories about her talks.

"I know your heart Travis. I know who you love. You will get your happy ending eventually" Aphrodite paused clearly thinking about what to say next. "However there will be lots of ups and downs". With that she disappeared leaving Travis really confused.

 _end flashback_

Travis callapsed on his bunk in the Hermes cabin, placed his head in his hands and groaned. His younger brother, Connor, came over and sat down next to him.

" Tired of your girlfriend?" Connor asked smiling.

"You would be to" Travis replied. "Give me back my wallet" he added as an afterthought.

"No fun" Connor muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Katie won't talk to me and I have no idea what I've done wrong and Jessica is just to clingy" Travis said. Connor stared at him.

"You really don't know?" he asked. Travis shook his head. "I thought that it was obvious". With that Connor left leaving Travis more confused than ever.

 **AN: I can promise that next chapter the plot will shape out a bit more. I just wanted to get what Travis and Katie are feeling at the moment out of the way. Next chapter should be up quickly. Hopefully not in two months time. I would love to know your thoughts on what Connor thinks is obvious. It should be revealed next chapter which will be dedicated to the person who has the closest guess.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	3. It's going to plan

**AN: This chapter is really short and I don't really like it that much but it gets the plot really going and it shows just how much of an annoying bitch Jessica really is. There good things, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a bitch called Jessica Fletcher**

 **The kiss that changed everything**

 **Chapter 3**

 **It's going to plan**

As Jessica watched Travis walk away she couldn't help but feel a small surge of delight. Her plan was working perfectly. Soon she would have a heartbroken Travis at her feet begging for her to take him back. Her plan had never failed before. But there was a bit of a problem this time.

The problem was Katie. Katie very clearly had feelings for Travis. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but Travis seemed to like her back. That was the problem. How could she break Travis' heart if he was in love with someone else?

After a few minutes of thought Jessica decided to go and see Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite could help as long as she didn't reveal her true intentions. Piper definitely wouldn't like that.

Jessica spotted Piper in the distance and hurried to catch her up. However she didn't run. No one could run in heels!

"Did you want some advice?" Piper asked once Jessica had caught her up. Jessica nodded and Piper led the way in. They where the only ones in there which surprised Jessica.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Piper asked kindly.

"I think that my boyfriend is in love with someone else" Jessica said getting straight to the point. Piper listened carefully as she explained leaving out the bits that Piper wouldn't like.

"The wisest thing to do would be to break up with him. I know that it's hard but you can't force someone to love you" Piper said once she had finished. Jessica sighed before nodding slightly. She then got up and left nodding her thanks.

As Jessica walked away from the Aphrodite cabin she knew that she wasn't going to follow Piper's advice. She would make Travis fall in love with her. She had to. Then she saw Katie. Jessica headed over to her smiling slightly and noticing that Katie was heading towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Looking for advice on how to get over a crush are we? " she asked. Katie tensed before running into the Aphrodite cabin. Jessica watched her go a grim smile on her face.

 **AN: And that's it!**

 **Jessica basically is going out with Travis to break his heart and leave him begging her to take him back. Awful, right? Feel free to say how much you hate her in the reviews.**

 **I have also decided how long this story will be. It will be about eight chapters long so that's about five more chapters left.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	4. Things are changing

**AN: I'm back! The break wasn't actually that long I think I might have been stressing myself out as once I put the Authors note up I became much more relaxed and calm. I will try not to stress myself out again!**

 **Special thanks to Annabethchasefan9 and Koalalover-abc-123 for helping with this. You are awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my two OCs**

 **The kiss that changed everything**

 **Chapter 4- Things are changing**

As Katie ran to the Aphrodite cabin she blinked back tears furiously. She knew that she shouldn't have risen to Jessica's bait but it was true. She was going to the Aphrodite cabin for advice on how to get over a crush. Piper stepped out of her cabin at that exact moment immediately noticing Katie crying.

"What's wrong? Can I help?" Piper asked concern showing in her voice. Katie thought for a few moments. It would be nice to talk to someone about it all and get their advice. She nodded feeling like she was going to regret it later. Piper took her into the Aphrodite cabin.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Piper asked. Katie found herself telling her the whole story. Once she had finished Piper thought for a few seconds. " Jessica came to me saying Travis loved someone else not her" she started. Hope started to blossom in Katie's chest. Piper must have noticed it because she smiled. " Get a boyfriend of your own" she suggested. " See if he becomes jealous"

" Thanks Piper you're the best " Katie said standing up. She quickly left the cabin and stood there in a small state of shock. Everyone knew that Piper was firmly against breaking someone's heart. So why would she tell Katie to do it? It made no sense. Then someone dragged her into the woods.

"Yeah sorry about that" the guy said twisting his hands nervously. It was Michael Courtenay a son of Poseidon who had arrived a few weeks earlier. " I just had to talk to you " he continued his cheeks turning red. "I have had a crush on you from the moment I first met you so will you go out with me?" he finished in a bit of a rush.

"Yes" Katie said without thinking it through. The words where barely out of her mouth before he was kissing her. As soon as they broke apart Michael ran off to training. Katie watched him go shock just settling in. Why had she done that? Maybe she could let him down gently at some later point in time?

"Michael Courtenay?" a voice asked snapping her out of her shock. "You can do so much better than him" Travis said coming out of the trees. Katie found herself getting annoyed. How long had he been standing there watching?

"Jealous are we? " she asked feeling a small surge of pride at his reaction. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"N- n- no! I m- mean..." Travis stammered looking around for someone to help him. Katie walked away from him her heart pounding. She hadn't expected it to work.

 **AN: Because of this new addition to the plot there is now going to be 10 chapters instead of 8. I have also decided that there will be a proper sequel to this. I will rewrite my one shot Pumpkins which will finish the Tratie storyline but there will be another one called Revenge on the heartbreaker. All I will reveal here is that it will focus on Jessica and Aphrodite.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	5. A realisation

**AN: For starters I don't know if all of you got to read Chapter 4. Did it show up in your emails that I updated it? If it didn't I recommend going to read it now. Done? Let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

 **The kiss that changed everything**

 **Chapter 5- A realisation**

"And he sounded like he was jealous " Katie sighed as she lay on her bunk in the Demeter cabin. "Miranda do you think that he likes me?" she suddenly asked sitting up. Miranda's head jerked up from where it had been lying on the window and she quickly tried to remember what they had been talking about.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask him?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. Katie sighed.

"I can't do that!" she cried. "Besides I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend ". Katie stared miserably out the window.

"You could break up with your boyfriend" Miranda suggested even though she knew the answer already.

"I can't do that either! He said that he's liked me for a long time. It would crush him" Katie said running a hand through her hair. "It would be much better if I had a crush on someone else" she muttered.

"Much easier" Miranda agreed.

Piper walked through the woods thinking about what she had told Katie. It went against everything she had tried to do when she took over the Aphrodite cabin. But Piper wasn't feeling up to sorting out other people's love lives. Her own was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Excellent" a voice said. "The plan is one step closer to being completed". It was Jessica. Piper crept closer. Jessica was standing in a clearing with Michael Courtenay. He was Katie's new boyfriend, wasn't he?

"Are you sure?" Michael asked sounding slightly worried.

"Of course I'm sure " Jessica said before going on to explain. "Now that Katie's occupied I will finally be able to break Travis' heart." Piper crept away. She had heard enough. She started running to find Katie. She needed to tell her what was going on.

"You are jealous" Connor said slowly and clearly to his older brother, Travis, in the Hermes cabin. "Why else would you keep going on about the fact that she's got a boyfriend?" he continued ignoring Travis' look of annoyance.

"I'm not jealous" Travis muttered. "I just think that she could do better".

"You're jealous" Connor said standing up. "Now I'm going to leave you to think about it. Tell me when you've decided if you're jealous or not". With that Connor left the cabin.

"Fine" Travis muttered glaring at his brothers back. But he did think about it. Maybe Connor was right. Maybe he did love Katie. Maybe he was jealous.

 **AN: And we are now halfway through this story! I honestly don't know why I'm celebrating it but I do weird things sometimes. In case you didn't get the news this story will now be ten chapters long. So I guess that's cause for celebration.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	6. More advice

**AN: I'm back! Sorry about the long wait I was just procrastinating loads. I have also started writing a original novel which has been taking up a lot of my time. School has also been a nightmare. But you don't want to hear about my lame excuses. You just want to read the chapter. And I'm rambling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I wouldn't be on here if I did.**

 **The kiss that changed everything**

 **Chapter 6 – More advice**

"Are...are you certain?" Katie asked staring at Piper a look of disbelief on her face. Piper nodded.

"Certain" she said. At that moment Michael came running into the clearing.

"Katie!" he cried. "I've been looking for you everywhere!". He ran towards her but Katie stopped him.

"Piper here saw you with Jessica Fletcher. What was that about?" she asked her voice ice cold. Michael looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

"N..N...Nothing" he stammered looking around for help. Katie sighed.

"We're through" she said. "You're dumped". Michael stared at her in disbelief before running away. "I'm glad that he wasn't the one in the prophecy" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused. Katie looked confused for a second before realising and telling the whole story to Piper.

"Oh, Travis" Jessica's voice rang out of nowhere making Travis jump. Slowly he turned around. Jessica was walking towards him very sexily. Slowly Travis backed away looking for an exit. Like the Gods where listening to him Connor appeared.

"I need to talk to Travis" he announced. Then he noticed Jessica. "Or is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all" Travis said before Jessica could speak and dragged Connor out the clearing. "Perfect timing" he muttered.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked raising an eyebrow. Travis just glared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Katie broke up with Michael so you can now dump Jessica and then go and tell Katie how you feel" Connor said. Travis was about to ask how he knew that he liked Katie but Connor cut him off. "It's pretty obvious that you like her anyway" he said. Travis nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm going to dump Jessica and then tell Katie how I feel" he decided. Travis walked back into the clearing ready to dump Jessica. As soon as he entered the clearing he stopped dead in his tracks. Jessica was nowhere to be seen. Travis groaned. Now he would have to find her.

 **AN: And that's it. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review saying what you think. I will try and be quicker next time. *Fingers crossed*. I probably said that last time as well.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


End file.
